


Shadows of the Night

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Implied Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Something is taking men in Jody’s quiet little vacation town and she calls in Donna for backup.





	Shadows of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Case Fic square

Ever since Donna was baptized into the world of the supernatural by the Winchesters, it hadn’t been an easy road for her. Nothing ever seemed to work in her favor. First it was Doug, her ex-husband, followed by monsters. She knew when the Winchesters showed up on her doorstep or at the station, something nasty was happening.

She had finally taken Dean’s advice and taken a chance on Deputy Doug and was happy for the first time in a long time. Things had been going so smoothly. Too smoothly she thought to herself as she pulled up outside the small cabin. First, her niece went missing. If it wasn’t for Sam and Dean, she would have lost her. But that was the case where Doug number two learned everything she had been keeping from him. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was left alone again.

She smiled fondly though, in spite of it all. Or maybe because of it all. If it hadn’t been for the monsters invading her life, she never would have met the Winchester brothers, or Jody and her girls. Without them, she really would be lost. The wayward part she could handle, but Jody has been her compass, always showing her true North, no matter which way the world has turned for her.

She climbed down from the cab of her truck and grabbed her back from the back. She strolled slowly up the snow covered walk to the front door, taking in the peaceful surroundings. _No wonder Jodes loves it here so much_ , she thought. As if her ears were burning, Jody Mills opened the front door and greeted her.

“Donna! I’m glad you found it okay,” she gave her a great big hug and the two walked inside. Claire was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking slightly surly, but that was a normal look for her nowadays. Patience sat quietly at the table, a cup of tea in her hands.

“Heya girlies!” Donna gushed, entering the kitchen.

“Donna!” They both acknowledged her, greeting her with warm hugs. If this was all she ever got, she would be happy. She may not have much in the way of friends or family left, but at least she had these ladies in her life.

“Where’s Alex?” Donna looked around the room, one member of their little family missing.

“Night shift at the hospital, but she’ll be running extra research if we need her,” Jody commented, pouring herself and Donna some coffee.

“Claire, will you please take Donna’s bag to my room?” she eyed her surrogate daughter, who grumpily mumbled, but did as she was asked. “Sorry, Don, we’ve only got two rooms and I am not sharing with either of those bed hogs!”

“I sleep like a log anyway, Jodes! Ya won’t even know I’m there!” Donna laughed along with her friend and mentor. It had been too long since she felt like this. But this wasn’t a social visit. “So whaddya we got?”

“Four men have gone missing in the last month. In a large area like yours, that would only be a statistic. Here, well, it’s troubling to say the least. The local sheriff called me yesterday and we started digging,” Jody explained to Donna what they had so far.

“Three of the men are locals, one was not. The fourth is an over the road trucker, but his last stop was right here,” Jody pointed at the map. “Truck stop right off the highway. I already pulled surveillance. He fueled up, had a hot meal and headed back to his cab for the night. The only other people on the tape are a few other trucks that rolled through and a lot lizard or two.”

“Lot lizard?” Donna scrunched up her nose in a way that made Jody’s insides flutter. It was something she hadn’t felt in long time.

“Ladies looking to give the trucker…” Jody didn’t know how to phrase it.

“They’re whores that jump from one trucker to the next,” Claire blurted out, returning to the kitchen.

“Oh. Ohhhh,” Donna’s brown eyes got even bigger than normal.

“Yeah, so I’ve got the sheriff’s men tracking them down, since I am not here on official business, but we’re friends and he called in a favor,” Jody informed them. “Alex is working on a couple other leads we may have found, but as of now, no bodies have turn-” She was cut off by the buzzing of her phone on the counter. “Sheriff Mills.”

Claire, Patience and Donna watched while Jody hmmm’d and nodded along as she listened to the caller.

“Thank you, Sheriff,” Jody ended the call and looked at each of them. “We have our first body. Claire, you and Patience will research more from here. Donna and I are headed to the county morgue to meet up with the sheriff and the coroner. We’ll call you with more information.”

~*~

“The victim is damn near bone dry,” the medical examiner explained as he pulled down the sheet, folding it over the dead man’s chest. “Bled out, but the only wounds I found are these here on his neck.”

Jody and Donna shared a knowing look while the local Sheriff just shook his head. They thanked the doctor for his time and headed somewhere private to talk.

“Sheriff, I think you might have a nest of vampires on your hands here,” Jody started. “I know this is still a little new for you, but we both have experience with these types of monsters, and that is what the wound looks like.”

“Nasty little blood suckers,” Donna mumbled under her breath. She still remembers the night the rug was pulled out from under her feet. Jody was there, along with Sam and Dean. A vampire was the first monster she ever killed. She shook off the blood spattered memory as they parted ways with the sheriff.

They got back in Jody’s truck and headed back to the cabin. Jody’s phone rang as they pulled out of the parking lot. “You’re on speaker, Alex.”

“Jody, I don’t think these are vamps. I lived most of my life with a pack and the bite marks look similar, but something’s off,” Alex paused, letting the sheriffs mull that over for a moment.

“Like what?” Donna asked.

“Oh hey Donna!” Alex greeted her warmly. “First of all, did you read the coroner’s report? The tox screen came back with something weird and the tissue sample around the bite mark showed damage, like necrosis.”

“So what does that mean, exactly, Alex?” Jody questioned, one brow raised in suspicion that she wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I called Sam and gave him the details,” Alex informed them.

“Alex! I told you not to bother those boys! They have enough on their plate which is why we are on this case!” Jody lit into her.

“Mom! I know, okay? We just don’t have all the same resources or experience and they were driving so it’s not like I interrupted them on a case,” Alex defended herself.

“I know, I’m sorry, honey. I just didn’t want to have to bother them with this,” Jody conceded. “So what did Sam say?”

“He thinks it might be a Vetala. They hunt like packs, but only in groups of two. They are always women, which makes it a little easier to narrow down the suspect pool. And they bite with fangs like a vamp, but the tissue damage is what gave it away. When they bite, they inject their victims with a venom that acts like a paralytic,” Alex elaborated. “They hole up like others, though. All monsters love the abandoned buildings and warehouses. Silver knife through the heart, twist it once and they turn to dust.”

“This is great, honey. Thank you,” Jody affirmed. “Now go get some sleep. I love you.”

Jody ended the call and headed back to the cabin, calling Claire on the way to look for a hideout.

“She said they’re women, right?” Donna looked over at Jody, a smile on her face. “The lot lizards!”

“Of course!” Jody slapped her hand down on Donna’s leg, leaving it there as she thought about what their next steps would be.

~*~

It’s long past the time they should have headed to bed. Jody sits on the lumpy couch in her old cabin, Donna next to her. The snow falling gently outside, lining the windows in white.

“Well, I guess it could be worse,” Donna laughed, wincing at the pain from her split lip and bruises. She took a few pretty good blows while they were fighting the monsters.

“Yeah? How’s that?” Jody looked at her over the top of her glass of scotch.

“Well, we saved the day and three men. We have no serious injuries and those fanged bitches are dead!” Donna held up her glass to Jody. “I’d call that a win, Jodes!” 

“Thanks for coming to help me on this case, Don,” she smiled over at the pretty blonde.

Jody marvels at how relaxed Donna is. Most of time when they have worked cases together, she is tense from the word go. Not tonight. No, tonight they were definitely celebrating a win. Once the case was over, they returned to the cabin, showered the blood off and sent the girls home. Jody was feeling warm and fuzzy and by the look on Donna’s face she was too, despite the bruising and the bloodied lip.

“Fuck it,” she mutters under her breath and moves closer to Donna on the sofa.

“What was that Jodes?” Donna asked, finishing off her scotch and chasing it with a cold beer. She gave Jody a shy smile and flipped her still damp hair behind her shoulder.

 **“Don’t look at me like that, you know what it does to me** ,” Jody whispered.

“What?” Donna looked at her with her wide doe eyes.

“Can we stop pretending now?” Jody slid just a bit closer and turned her body to face Donna.

“Jody, am I drunk?” Donna giggled.

“No, we’re not drunk. But haven’t you thought about it? Having a relationship with someone that understands the life? Your life?” Jody pondered aloud.

“Nope. Not since Doug. I decided it’s better, safer, to be alone,” Donna chugged the rest of her beer, attempting to avoid the subject altogether.

“Don, it doesn’t have to be that way,” Jody murmured, placing her hand on Donna’s knee.

“Jodes, I don’t know if I can again,” Donna looked Jody in the eye. Her eyes held so much emotion, even after all the horror they have seen. They were still kind and sparkled when she smiled. Jody’s eyes gave Donna pause at that moment. She subconsciously leaned forward and parted her pink lips.

Jody was never one to second guess herself and that moment was no different. She took a chance and leaned in, closing the space between them. She lifted her hand to Donna’s cheek, the skin so soft under her rough hands and pulled her in.

Jody lightly pressed her lips to Donna’s, barely touching, more like a wisp of a kiss, testing the waters, careful of Donna’s split lip.

Donna responded like a woman starved for human affection. She licked at Jody’s lips, begging for entrance into her wet mouth. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss, moaning into Jody’s mouth.

That was all the encouragement she needed as she pushed Donna back and laid out on top of her, their lips never parting. Minutes seemed like hours when they finally broke apart for a breath.

“Yeah, **we can stop pretending now,** ” Donna panted, her eyes still locked on Jody’s. “But I’ve never done this…with another woman.”

“Me neither, but Claire says it’s the same as any other relationship, except you have the same parts. And who knows those parts better than another woman,” Jody smiled against the soft skin of Donna’s neck as she left a trail of wet kisses behind while Donna squirmed under her.

“Oh I think I could get used to this,” Donna breathed heavily as Jody continued down her neck.

“Yeah? Good, cause I am just getting started with you,” Jody mumbled.

Even with all the evil in the world, they would never need to be afraid of the shadows of the night again.


End file.
